


The wrong tape

by speia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arima is a real tease here, Basically me being thirsty, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, Smut, a lot of teasing, genderneutral OC, i'm probably forgetting tags tho, lewd Haise, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speia/pseuds/speia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima works late at night and Haise chooses to keep him company (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong tape

         It’s pretty late at night. Arima always waits such a late hour to record his last mission reports for he always finds himself dumb when talking to the recording device he gives his secretary in the morning. Even if his voice is steady and composed as always he's not comfortable with the idea of being heard talking to a machine. Knowing there is actually few people left in the office at such a late hour, he has started talking few minutes ago.

 

"And then, we cornered the ghoul" he says as his cold voice fills the empty air.

 

At this time he hears small knocks on the door and then he sees Haise letting himself in the room after he allows him to do so.

 

“Arima-san, still working on the case? Oh you are recording, sorry I ruined the tape…” he says as he makes himself comfortable, looking at the well-composed man in front of him.

 

Relieved it’s just Haise, Arima gestures something to make him understand this is perfectly fine. The tape is just for his secretary to type his report anyway, it’s no big deal if Haise could be heard saying a few polite things to his superior. Arima keeps talking for he wants to be done with it as soon as possible.

 

“Since the ghoul was a bikaku the squad chose to…” He pauses, glancing at Haise who seems somehow… weird, tonight. “Ahem the squad chose to let me, Special Class Arima, take the lead…”

 

And he goes on, trying not to be more distracted. Seeing how finishing to record the tape seems more important than his presence in the room, Haise comes to think about messing a little bit with him, just in order to see how the other would react, how much he can be able to keep up such a composed and professional face. Thinking this way, he walks to chair in front of Arima, sits comfortably and starts to slowly take off his coat and loosen his neck tie, making it last on purpose.

 

“Uhm, Arima-san, sorry for disturbing you but I’ll be bothering you staying here for a while, since my shift has ended” he whispers with a slight guilty grin.

 

Raising a bit his eyebrow the other still keeps dictating his strategy during his last mission staring at Haise with cold eyes. Could he possibly mean to…? Arima fights back the idea to focus back on the mission report he needs to finish recording for tomorrow. But isn’t Haise a bit too self-confident about this all thing?

 

“So I drew my quinque, Ixa, and…”

 

His cold voice still betrays nothing of his inner struggle.

 

“As composed as ever, right, Arima-san? Maybe you don’t like the idea but I won’t leave the room”

 

Haise whispers again as he doesn’t want to destroy completely his tape, but adds as he seductively looks into Arima’s eyes and licks his lips.

 

“I’m waiting for you to be done with it, Arima-san” he says with a smile on his lustful face.

 

Well, now everything is clear to the older man but when did Haise become so… goddamn hot he wants to actually take him right here right now? It is harder and harder for him to think straight as he takes another look at his subordinate. Haise should be punished for this.

 

“And I used the weapon to cut the ghoul’s leg since the CCG needed her alive and…”

 

But, wait… isn’t Haise actually looking for some punishment? He tries not to think about it too much but… what an intrusive thought indeed.

 

“and… I… We… The squad…” Even if his voice is still composed, it’s hard for him to make formal sentences now.

 

“Eh, what’s happening, Arima-san? Can’t think straight anymore? Maybe we can figure out the reason together, mmm?” Haise says as he unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, as he bites his lower lip “Come on, Arima-san, you know it already, you can’t go on like this, and to be honest neither can I…”

 

Haise gets up to touch Arima’s chest, slowly going down on him with one hand. Arima shakes his head as he reaches out a hand to stroke Haise’s cheek, allowing him to keep up with this little game of his. If he wants to play, good but he also has to be reminded Arima is undefeated.

 

“The squad succeeded to put the ghoul in chains before her leg could possibly start to heal itself…”

 

His voice is composed again but his eyes are now daring Haise to do more. Haise looks at him surprised but not completely for he knows he mustn’t be fooled by this. He must be better if he actually wants the CCG’s Reaper to give in to him.

 

“Eh, regained your composure already? Okay, so let’s play your game to see how good you can resist me.”

 

Then he starts massaging the great bulge his already twitching cock is making in his pants with his right hand while he finishes unbuttoning completely his shirt open with the other. This feels… good. Haise’s touch feels really good. Arima wants more but can’t show it. He can’t give up now. The words keep flowing out of his mouth in the same composed tone. But his entire body is tensed. His fingers already curl up into a fist from the pleasure he experiences.

 

“The ghoul chose to attack with her kagune again and…” Arima fights back the urge to touch Haise’s perfect chest “and revealed an extraordinary beauty ahem strength, her strength…”

 

A slip, really? It’s all Haise’s fault and he’ll punish him good for this. Haise smiles as he hears the great investigator slipping like this. His teasing is quite effective but not enough yet.

 

“What’s happening, Arima-san? Got your mind conflicted by something?” he says as he walks around the desk to sit into Arima’s lap, looking straight into his cold stubborn eyes “What do you think of this, Arima-san?”

 

Haise takes Arima’s hand to put it on his chest to force him into touching his bare flesh. Arima needs no more to start stroking it plainly, enjoying each inch of this hot body. He half-closes his eyes as his other hand goes lower and grabs Haise’s ass in a firm grip. He too can play little games. It was just a slip, people make slips all the time.

 

“The ghoul was hard to defeat but in the end we succeeded…” And he adds more for Haise than for the record itself “as always when one gets the best strategy.”

“Ah, Arima-san… finally getting into the game, eh?” Haise says as he grinds his ass against him to tease him a little more “Hey, what do you think of taking a break instead of being so stubborn and finish that damn tape?”

 

Haise tries his luck with it, perhaps Arima will give in already and plays with him the way Haise wants him to. He teases him a little more, reaching for his neck and kissing him gently here. Not answering, Arima grips Haise’s ass a little more as he starts to rub their hips together. That’s good. And almost easy now he has somehow taken back some control over the situation.

 

“The exhaustion of the ghoul was our ally…”

 

His voice has never been so composed he feels like he could do all his reports this way. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea though… He starts to play with Haise’s belt, daring him to go further with this. Haise thinks he has to change the so controlled situation Arima was into and instead of undoing his own pants as he is clearly asked to, he start to undo Arima’s while looking into his eyes so lustfully, but with a joyful smile on his face.

 

“Let’s see how good you are at keeping your composure, my dear Arima-san.”

 

Saying this he starts to gently touch the half-hard dick of his partner, revealed to him at this very moment. Its size makes Haise shiver at the view and the thought of being fucked by it very soon. Haise is hot indeed. So hot Arima wonders how he manages not to get into him already. A small grunt escapes his mouth at Haise’s touch. He’s good at it, so good at it… It’s…

 

“Her pattern was erratic…” it seems to him his voice is a little less composed but he can’t be sure as he suddenly grips Haise’s cock through his pants and gives it hard strokes “and her movements confused.”

“Hmmm, still not giving in, eh? A tough guy we have here…”

 

Haise sure loves Arima being such a tough and stoic man, for that’s what attracts him anyway, but even more he loves the time when he’s showing other thing, his feelings for instance. But Arima lets go of himself only when they’re both truly alone in a room. Just like now…

 

“Arima-san…”

 

His tone is deeply erotic as he says his name before giving him a quick but sweet kiss. He smiles at his lover then, already feeling like his insides are burning like hell. He takes off his own pants as well and gets back to where he was, stroking Arima’s dick alongside with his. Arima looks at Haise. He wants to kiss him. To feel his tongue melting against his. To taste him. Soft moans escape him as he tries to remember what he did next in this goddamn mission and all he can think of is Haise, his hot body, his hard cock against his, his firm ass. Haise Haise Haise.

 

“Then I…” And then a blank, seconds of silence from his part, first signs of surrender “I…” he repeats without even knowing what to add next.

 

And Haise sees in it an opportunity which can turn out as a true advantage: kissing him. It seems Arima isn’t able to think straight anymore and he decides to go in for another quick kiss, to feel again his soft lips, but just enough to tease him. No tongue, to make him surrender.

 

“Mmm, Arima-san, don’t you want to taste me at all? Am I… repulsive to you?”

 

He repeats it, stroking both their dicks at a faster pace. Arima can’t help taking a full look at his face. Haise’s lips. Full, soft, red with desire and for being bitten by those perfect teeth. Haise’s cock so hard against his, sending shivers all down his spine. Haise’s body. Haise’s scent of arousal. Haise’s voice. Haise’s eyes. Not repulsive… at all. He takes another firm grip at his lover’s ass and pushes harder their leaking cocks together.

 

“Haise…” Arima whispers burying his face in the other’s neck before remembering this is not what he’s supposed to say “I… I killed the ghoul” he tries to say between moans of pleasure.

 

Hearing his name said by the man sends more shivers all over Haise’s body. He smiles now victoriously, hearing him slipping, saying his name, his first name… Arima’s voice could turn him on in a minute, a sweet poison to his ears…

 

“Mmmh, Arima-san… Just give in already, will you?” he says joyfully licking the man’s lips and letting escape a soft chuckle as he starts moving his hips again to rub more of their dicks together.

“Bad boy, Haise, distracting me like that” Arima says as he enters a finger inside Haise’s hole with no warning, hearing the young man screams at the intrusion “You know I’ve work to do” He continues as he adds another finger, not kissing him, not surrendering completely. Not yet. “I killed the ghoul by making an instinctive move as she tried to hit me with her kagune” ha says coldly as he scissors his fingers to stretch Haise just right. “I made a mistake.” And he kisses Haise. Deeply. He surrenders. Completely.

 

“Ah… Arim…”

 

Haise’s words are interrupted by Arima’s lips, his words completely swallowed by his mouth. Haise starts clinging to him by putting his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more, as he moves his hips alongside the fingers inside of him, craving for more.

 

“Finally… I got you now…” he says, catching some air.

 

He goes back kissing Arima, lustfully, asking for more, wanting him to ravish him, even to punish him for making the greatest investigator surrender to him. Arima kisses him more, exploring deeply the mouth he knows so well, so rough in his way of doing it. It’s punishment already.

 

“Couldn’t you wait for me to be done, mmm? Naughty boy” he whispers in his ear before biting and licking it greedily “Is this what you wanted?” He says as adding a third finger.

 

“Ah! No… I couldn’t…” Haise says, as it’s hard for him to breathe in “We don’t have much time together, like this… I… Ah! I add to take advantage of this one…”

 

Moans start to flow out of his mouth for he couldn’t resist the feeling of Arima’s fingers stretching his insides, the breath on his neck, being teased now just the way he likes.

 

“Yes, daddy, this is what I wanted from the very start” he moaned, travelling his fingers through Arima’s pure white hair, allowing to bite him more, to make a mess out of him.

 

“And destroying hours of work? Haise, I’ve raised you better than that.”

 

He whispers those words in a dangerous tone as he withdraws quickly his fingers from his lover. Before Haise can even complain at the loss of touch he makes a sudden move to take him off his lap and bend him over his desk. He slightly strokes his hair as he leans onto him, teasing his hole with the head of his so hard cock but not going inside him.

 

“I don’t think you’ve been good enough today, Haise” he whispers in his ear.

“But I didn’t mean to destroy all of your work, I just wanted to feel you more…” the younger whined, obeying his daddy’s leading and bending more, lifting his ass at Arima’s level “Then punish me, daddy, for I have been a bad boy… Please, daddy… Get your dick inside of me!”

 

Haise puts both his hands on his butt cheeks, giving Arima a better view of his soft pink hole. So tempting Arima could almost hear it begging to get inside quickly. Haise desires him so much, and begs for being touch in a lustful game of tease. Arima enjoys the show more than he’s actually willing to show. Haise is so… hot he’s hardly able to keep up with the role play.

 

“You’ve trashed my work, Haise…” he says all the same before pushing his cock hard into his lover’s ass “So I’m gonna trash your little body” he starts moving, setting a rough pace right from the beginning “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your own name.”

 

“Ah… yes… that’s it… daddy… give me more of that…” Haise succeeds to say through the loud moans he gives, felling finally his lover’s dick filling him fully, ravishing him from the inside, feeling himself clenching around Arima “Yes, daddy! Please… please make a mess out of me…” It was too much, Arima’s words, Arima inside of him, the thrusts, the pace… Everything… Confused… “Daddy, can I touch myself as well?” he timidly asks as he reaches for his own dick to stroke.

 

“You can touch yourself, dirty” Arima answers as he slams his cock harder in him “For you’re already such a naughty boy and being punished for it” He knows they’re both close due to all the previous teasing so he keeps going with the dirty talk “But you like that, right? Being fucked like that, like the little whore you are, mmm? Aaah… Haise, you’re so…” He can’t finish his sentence as a loud moan escapes his lips.

 

“Daddy…” Haise moans, stroking his dick hard right after Arima allowed him to do so “Daddy, ah, I love this so much… let’s… gnnn… come together… please?” he almost screams to his lover as he feels he’s close as well, moving his hips in rhythm with Arima’s strong comings and goings inside of him “Daddy, it feels so good…” he says spreading his legs a little more so he could feel the older’s large cock hitting his prostate just right “Ah! Yes! I will… come soon… daddy…” he says with a voice becoming hoarse for he was so moaning and pleading, being penetrated and fucked just the way he likes… Better than anything…

 

“So spoiled, Haise…” It’s hard for him to talk as he’s now panting, completely out of breath, wrapped by the sweet heat of Haise’s hole “Getting fucked the way you like and still whining… You… Ah! You can come now…”

 

The boy doesn’t need more to finally release himself on Arima’s desk papers. As the older fucks him through his orgasms he can’t help kissing his neck so hard it’d probably leave a mark before whispering a low ‘I love you’ but enough for Haise to hear before he spreads his own seed inside the boy. They do not move for a while and even he still holds him close, Arima’s embrace becomes softer, kind and protective. Haise can’t help smiling especially when his lover asks “are you okay?” with a tired voice. Haise completely melts down as he feels Arima withdrawing with so much kindness it’s barely conceivable he has fucked him terribly hard the second before. Haise loves it, thus lovely side of him, of the Death God… He has it all, the great sex and the investigator’s heart, he thinks while shivering all over from his previous orgasm, trying awkwardly to put his clothes back on especially when he sees that Arima… well, looks like nothing happened here when him, him… Such a mess…

 

“I’ve never felt this great, daddy… It was amazing” he barely manages to say, still half panting as he reaches for Arima’s hand to kiss and pulling the man into an embrace. “I love you too, Kishou-san” he says with bith his heart and body full of joy and pleasure.

 

 

Bonus part

 

            The next morning, Arima’s secretary comes early to the office as usual, so they can get everything Arima has prepared for them. As always they take the few files left on the right and the recording device but today Arima’s desk which is always so clean and tidy is… a mess. And somehow… sticky? They don’t try to understand it more, nobody dares to step into the Grim Reaper’s private life. As always they get at their desk, drink some coffee, put some headphones on and start listening to the last tape. Which appears to be very long, Arima must have forgotten to turn it off after he was done, like it often happens. They listen to the cold and composed voice in an automatic way, typing on the keyboard the exact words Arima’s voice speaks to their ears. Until they realize there’s something wrong with the exact words they hear, with the exact sounds they hear as if Arima was… They skip few minutes just in order to be sure their mind wasn’t fooling them and sound of bare flesh against bare flesh, pants, moans, dirty talk for the same voice they’re used to hear saying formal words and expressions flood their ears. Well… Arima-san is indeed a man full of surprises. After having made sure no one is looking, they put the device in their pocket, and keeps typing on the computer keyboard with a grin they can’t help.

 

When Arima comes back to his office this very day he can’t remember where he had put his recording device last night since his secretary doesn’t seem to have it either.

“Well, that’s embarrassing” he lets escape in a low whisper.


End file.
